1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to electrical distribution systems within a modular wall panel assembly, and, more particularly, to electrical conduits within a wall panel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art.
In an office environment, more and more electrical equipment such as computer equipment and communications equipment is utilized. It is thus common to provide electrical distribution systems within the structural members which separate and define the work stations within the office environment. The electrical distribution systems may be utilized to transmit power and/or data to the various work stations. The electrical distribution systems may be positioned within modular wall panel assemblies, stationary walls and/or under the floor. A problem associated with the use of electrical distribution systems within structural members in an office environment is that the space within the structural members which is provided for running the electrical distribution systems is often constrained. For example, modular wall panels are commonly reconfigured to change the work station layout within the office environment. Accordingly, the wall panels are typically made light weight and have relatively small chambers therein in which the electrical distribution system is positioned. It is sometimes necessary or desirable to run the electrical distribution system in multiple directions to provide power and/or data at selected outlet locations. Because of the tight geometric constraints within the chambers in the modular wall panels, the different conduits forming part of the electrical distribution system cannot run past each other in a side by side manner within the wall panel. These same problems can occur within floor and stationary wall applications.
What is needed in the art is an electrical distribution system for use within confined chambers in a structural member of an office environment such as a modular wall panel, which allows power and/or data to be distributed in multiple directions at any desired outlet location.
The present invention provides a rigid electrical conduit for use in a modular wall panel or the like which has a cut-out therein which allows a further electrical transmission element such as an electrical cable or second rigid electrical conduit to pass therethrough within confined spaces.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an electrical distribution system including a structural member having an electrical distribution chamber therein. A rigid conduit is positioned within the electrical distribution chamber, and includes two longitudinally opposite ends, at least one side wall extending between the ends, and a keyed electrical connector at each end. At least one side wall has an indentation therein. An electrical transmission element which is separate from the rigid conduit passes through the indentation.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a rigid electrical conduit including a pair of longitudinally opposite ends and a longitudinal extension between the ends; a keyed electrical connector at each end; and at least one side wall extending between the ends. At least one side wall has a cut-out therein, with the cut-out extending at least one-half way through the conduit in a direction transverse to the longitudinal extension.
An advantage of the present invention is that the rigid electrical conduit allows additional electrical transmission elements, such as electrical cables or further rigid conduits, to extend multiple directions and pass each other within confined areas in a structural member.
Another advantage is that the indentation may be formed with any suitable configuration, such as a rectangular cut-out, etc.